type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Vert
Vert is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Leanbox and the only one who doesn't have a sister. Behind Vert's kind, graceful, and regal demeanor lies a hardcore video game addict. She has grown accustomed to acting as the big sister to all the CPUs due to the fact that she has no siblings of her own. Background Vert is one of the Four Goddesses created by the Original Goddess to rule over the four lands of Gamindustri. As such, she was given rule over Leanbox. Appearance Vert bears the appearance of an adult woman, with a slender figure, sizable bust, and dark blue eyes. Vert's hair is blonde, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. Vert's attire is a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in color, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands. As Green Heart, she now has purple eyes and her hair remains long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail, her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety. Her gauntlets are longer than the other CPUs with it covering the majority of her forearms with ease. Personality & Character Vert is a very kind and mature woman who often plays the maternal role of the CPUs due to not having a sister herself. she is shown to be very caring to others and very wise, but can also be playful at times as well. She is shown to be the most level headed out of the goddesses at most times. As Green Heart, her personality is typically the same as her human form albeit just a bit more serious than before but still with playful tendencies here and there, especially when it comes to her bust size. Blanc falls victim to her teasing the most. Role Hyperdimension Sephira Although Vert has yet to make an official appearance, she is mentioned quite a bit in the first few episodes. In episode 4, she is briefly seen in a group photo with the other goddesses and their sisters. Later in that same episode, she appears on a video, demanding Lowee to hand over a Share Crystal which they claim was stolen by them. However, this was revealed to be a ruse and that the person in the video was not Vert, but instead, Rosalia who had disguised herself as her. Powers and abilities (TBA) Quotes Trivia Category:Gamindustrians Category:CPUs Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Female